


Fragility

by Jack36



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Introspection, Memories, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: In which Riko reminisces on her life and how much a fragile girl changed it.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Fragility

**Author's Note:**

> Just a YohaRiko short fic that I wrote on a whim after listening to Kowareyasuki and In this Unstable World back to back.

Fragile.

That’s not the first word that comes to mind when you see her. No. The first word is “idiot.” But she is not. At least, not completely.

Riko sees that now.

Loving her wasn’t like loving the piano. Her love for the piano blossomed quickly, when she was a kid, hearing Chopin’s Nocturne. ‘I want to learn how to play like that’ she thought back then. And she did. She learned quickly. And she was good at playing the piano. Until she couldn’t bring herself to press the keys anymore.

Her mother was so angry... Riko had insisted to go to Otonokizaka so much, because one of her senpais at the music lessons, Maki, had extensively talked about how good the music room was for composing.

But she couldn’t bring herself to press the keys. It gave her nausea.

Her teacher understood the problem, and advised her to get a fresh start.

Maybe to change teacher.

Instead, she pleaded her mum to move somewhere near the sea.

She wanted to do it in the middle of the school year, but in the end, she agreed to move in between school years, to start anew with her second year in Numazu.

And that apparently worked. She met Chika. She met You. Those two had managed to rekindle her passion for playing. Well, mainly Chika did. She couldn’t deny to have developed a bit of a crush on her ‘weird’ neighbor. After all, who wouldn’t, after Chika helped her so much?

But that didn’t last. Mainly, because she saw what was going on between Chika and You. But saying that was the only reason would be a blatant lie.

It all began when they chased her. She had buried her passion, forced by the judgement of the people around her. Yet, it wasn’t Riko to offer her a safe place to be whoever she wanted to be. It was Chika.

What an idiot she was back then. But it’s as they say, right? People are quick to judge what they don’t understand. And she didn’t understand Yoshiko at the time. No one did. But Chika offered her a place to be anyway. Thank you, weird neighbor. 

With Aqours, Yoshiko shone bright. Her dancing skills were on par with You’s and Kanan’s. Her singing... she could listen to it for hours. And she did, later on, after she managed to bribe Mari into giving her the files containing Yoshiko’s recordings for every song.

She still had that file. But that’s not important.

Yes, she named that dog Nocturne after her first musical love. And Nocturne made her fall again. Well, not Nocturne himself, but through him she fell.

Taking care of the stray puppy with Yoshiko, made her see the fragility beneath the surface. It made her see the fear to be out of place, how any of her passions were strangled from the beginning because her family wasn’t able to support her, or didn’t understand her. It made her see someone who tried her best to fit in but couldn’t, because the world demanded something called normalcy, and Yoshiko hated normalcy.

She understood a lot when, prompted by Mari, everyone in Aqours submitted lyrics from a song that represented the writer.

Yoshiko’s lyrics were... illuminating.

She began to wonder if she could find her ‘other her’ like Yoshiko had found hers, and understand it.

That’s why she began spending more time with her. To understand her own other ‘her’. The Riri to her Riko.

She showed Yoshiko she understood her, and the warmth she received in return was something she basked in still to this day.

It was Yoshiko that told her it’s ok to enjoy romance manga, and anime. It was Yoshiko that made her think that loving a girl as a girl isn’t wrong after all. Yohane never, ever judged her for any of the passions she showcased. Instead, when she went to her she always found support and acceptance.And it always came easily. So, so easily. She felt bad for being so slow to accept Yohane.

It was Yohane who, when one day she said she didn’t want to go to a university but to a music school to pursue a career there, offered to scout the best ones with her, and began searching for traditional universities nearby, ‘So that Riri will not feel alone for longer than a year’.

They shared their first kiss that day. And the second. And many others, so many that she lost count after what was probably five minutes.

With time, she also saw the fragility. She saw how easy it was to hurt her, not phisically but emotionally. She found out the hard way, when she got to her apartment as a surprise and she found her crying in a corner of her room.

Apparently, she had another argument with her mother about the fallen angel persona.

It was two weeks before her graduation. Those two weeks, she never let twelve hours pass without letting her know how amazing she was as a person, as they lived together at Riko’s familty house, near Chika’s inn.

Luckily, her mother had accepted her sexuality and her relationship with Yohane. Miss Tsushima, on the other end... They never received an answer to the Christmas cards they sent.

Riko felt something stir under her hand. The moonlight was gently bathing her Yocchan’s face, giving her the ethereal look that often made her thin that she actually was in love with a fallen angel.

Shortly after, a pair of tired amethyst eyes shone in the dark, and her hand was forced to move away from the dark hair she was combing distractly.

“Riri... What’s up?” The voice was full of sleepyness.

“I was thinking.” Riko answered, smiling softly. “About how lucky I am.”

“Huh?” 

“I found you, and you taught me how to live in this unstable world. It’s because of you that I’ve been happy in these last ten years.”

“Mmmh, I’m glad. You deserve happiness. You are amazing.” Yohane clearly wasn’t thinking about what was coming out of her mouth, her brain still asleep. “Now come back to sleep. My dark magic will protect our dreams.”

“I love you so much.” Muttered Riko. “So so much.” She wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her towards herself, planting a small kiss on her lips. “And you aren’t fragile anymore. We are strong together.” She whispered. She had no idea whether or not Yohane heard that, because she fell asleep with her smiling face in her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?  
> Bad? Sorry.  
> Good? Thank you!


End file.
